


Have a heart

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demons, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I promise i love ghouls but i also like making them piss themselves, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Request from an anon on tumblr; Omega waits, perhaps for too long





	Have a heart

**Author's Note:**

> As always, request are open on my tumblr blog: Omoghouls ♡

_Two hours_. 

  
It was two hours of the echoing sound of his humming voice behind the door, two hours of waiting besides said door. 

  
“He ain’t comin’ out ‘til he’s got the scowl imprinted perfectly with his make up,” a nearby voice commented.

  
The Omega ghoul glanced over to the fellow quintessential, watching as the lankier ghoul adjusted his cassocks belt in the thin mirror hung slanted on the wall.

  
“Well, he has to show it some how, can not have others think he can smile,” Omega softly gave, receiving a sharp tooth grin from the now chuckling guitarist and a slap on the shoulder.

  
“Ja, you’re right but, could 'least have the decency of not hogging the washroom,” Alpha said, his claws leaving the bigger ghoul’s shoulder as he started to walk out, turning back as he looked to the ghoul still planted to the ground.

  
“You comin’? Still got a bit before the show, Air found a pretty nice spot to chill,” the ghoul said.

  
Omega gave a small wave of his hand as to dismiss, “Would love to but,” he paused, glancing to the closed door, “Papa said he wanted to speak to me, might as well do so sooner than later,” Omega explained.

  
Alpha tilited his head at the other ghoul, staring at him for a moment before shrugging walking out of the room.

The moment he was alone, a low groan escaped past the quintessential ghoul’s lips, slightly crumpling into himself.  
Papa hadn’t wanted to see him, not to his knowledge. 

Rather, he had wanted in where the man was. 

  
It was his fault really, waking up late that morning, over indulging in the coffee in hopes of it helping perk himself awake during practice. 

  
Had it been an outdoors venue, Omega would have already pissed outside, find a porta potty in a heartbeat. Omega pressed his thighs together, however, that was not the case. He began shifting from foot to foot as he waited, occasionally glancing down the small hall. 

  
' _There are washrooms in the open area, bite the bullet. He is not coming out anytime soon_.’ He thought to himself as he took a slow step towards the arch way.

  
' _Kssh_ ’

  
The Omega ghoul’s eyes widened when the sound of rushing water hit his ears. The ghoul let out a trill of surprise as urine quickly soaked his inner thighs, dampening his boxers. Clawed hands soon jammed between his trembling thighs as he attempted to regain his composure. 

  
His options were dwindling fast, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk the length of the hall let alone make it to the washrooms. Omega bit his lip as he scuttled over to the door; his free hand knocking quickly against the door.

  
“P-papa,” he swallowed back the urgency, “Are you, are you almost finished?” He asked, toes curling in his shoes he waited for acknowledgement.

  
“Just a minute, ghoul,” the second Emeritus said as he continued on with his task, seemingly unfazed.

  
Omega crossed his legs, being unable to block the noise of the rushing water caused his body to slowly give.

  
“Papa, please I-!” The ghoul’s voice cracked, his composure crumbling as his bladder threatened futher, sending streaks of urine to drip down his legs, the droplets forming beneath him. 

He gripped himself over his cassock, knees buckling as the droplets quickly formed a growing puddle.Omega had gotten caught up within keeping his is last threads of control he hadn’t heard the door creaking open.

  
“Ghoul?" 

  
The ghoul’s heart stopped as he heard the voice that slowly trailed as the hissing sound continued from the ghoul. 

  
Eventually the stream tapered off, leaving the two to stand in silence. Omega did not dare look up, the heat burned his face as his shoes squeaked in the mess.

  
"Ghoul, look at me,” Papa said, his voice the same monotonic tone as always.

  
The ghoul’s baby blues met the mismatched eyes of the Emeritus heir.

  
“Why didn’t you say why you needed in there?” He asked, loosely guestruing to the washroom behind him.

  
Omega priced his lips together, “I, I know it takes you a while to finish your appearance so I didn’t want to,” he paused, trying to find the correct wording, “disturb you with this.”

  
The Emeritus raised a brow, arms folding over his chest as he scanned the ghoul up and down, “So, you tried to hold it? Knowing your urgency was too great to be waiting as long as you had?” He questioned, moving from his standing point, walking over to the small rack in the room.

  
Omega fiddled with his mask, tugging it lower, leaving the questions in the air as he watched the man pushing through the articles of clothing.

  
“Yes, your Emeritus. I apologize for causing this, mess,” he recoiled from his own wording of the situation.

  
The ghoul’s heart ticked rapidly as the Papa came close to him once more, pressing a spare uniform into the open palm of the ghoul.

  
“You are a grown ghoul, my star pupil, I suppose you would have a better judgment over your capacities,” the man paused, looking to the ghoul with a small head tilit, “Now, go,clean and re-dress that is the priority right now. We will find something to clean the floor after,” Papa explained as he gently nudged the bigger ghoul towards the washroom. 

  
Omega could have sworn he saw sympathy gleaming from the man’s eyes as he stepped into the washroom. The ghoul placed the clean uniform on the edge of the sink as he began to undress, cringing as the now cold material clung to his body.

  
At least this had happened here, rather than on stage Omega supposed to calm his racing mind as he quickly cleaned up. As he rebuttoned the cassock, Omega peeked outside the door, surprised to see the Emeritus heir standing at the doorway to the room. 

  
“Papa? Why are you?-”

  
“So no one comes in while you are re-dressing, and I left my gloves in there,” the man said point blank as he smoothed his papal robes.

  
The ghoul felt his face warm from the guestre of the Papa, he quickly grabbed the leather gloves, handing them to the man. Omega fixed his fascia, glancing to the side before speaking.

“Thank you, Papa,” the quintessential said.

  
Papa looked to the ghoul for a moment, waving a small wave of dismissal, a nonverbal understatement.

  
“Come now, it’s getting close to the concert,” the Emeritus said as he began to walk down the hall.

  
Although they walked in silence, Omega felt no tension in the air. He smiled a bit under his mask from relief.


End file.
